


No Turning Back

by angelastjoan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelastjoan/pseuds/angelastjoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelly documents her stay in Beacon Hill and the strange people she meets.  Don't forget to check out v2 from Stiles' pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 3

Day 3

Beacon Hill. That’s where we are. Weird name for a town. Beacon for what exactly? I lived within range of the mountains of New Mexico for 8 years and never heard as many wolves as I did last night. The full moon isn’t even out yet. I can’t imagine how loud they’ll be this weekend when it finally hits. Reminder to self: invest in earplugs.

/monday


	2. Day 5

Day 5

Some asshole in a jacked up Jeep tried to kill me today. I was on the sidewalk waiting for the light to change and he came barrelling around the corner. I gave him the finger and he waved back. Maybe the finger is some kind of greeting around here. These people are not normal. This town is not normal.

/wednesday


	3. Day 6

Day 6

Asshole Jeep guy is in my Lit class. When I walked in he cleared off the desk in front of him and told the teacher I could sit by him. He’s so weird. His name is something like Miles or Silas. I don’t know. But I’m pretty sure he was smelling my hair and breathing heavily behind me.

Ugh. Such a creep.

/thursday


	4. Day 7

Day 7 

It’s raining. I woke up to the thunder and made it to school just as the clouds opened up and let loose. I really love the rain. Usually. Today the weather just seems to set an ominous tone. There’s also a full moon tonight. I wonder if the sky will clear enough for me to get out the telescope.

Creep with the Jeep wasn’t in class today. Neither was his pal that sits a row over from him.

Night 7

Holy shit. Ho-ly shhhhit. So I set the telescope up on the back deck and as I was changing the filter so I could get a clear look at the moon I heard this noise. It was like a guttural rumble that sounded like a wild animal warning off some unlucky woodland creature. I didn’t see anything at first but then the longer I stared the deeper into the forest I could see and I swear I saw something someone standing at the tree line staring right back at me.

I think it was a wolf. Except then I blinked and it looked a whole lot like a human.

Current position: in my room wrapped in my blanket with my back as far against the head board as I can get. No joke.

/friday


	5. Day 10

Day 10

His name is Stiles. He asked me if I did anything interesting this weekend and when I said, “Like what?" He said, “Oh, you know. Discover any new planets?"

I didn’t answer. I don’t want him to think it’s okay to talk to me. His friend keeps looking between him and me and then smiling as if he knows something I don’t. Stiles tapped me on the shoulder a few minutes before class ended and asked me if I was free this evening. I didn’t know how to answer that so I just stared straight ahead and pretended he was asking someone else.

/monday


	6. Day 11

Day 11

Pretty sure I was followed to school. I couldn’t actually see anyone acting suspicious but you know how you feel like someone is watching you? It felt like that only intensified.

I sat down in front of Stiles and when I turned to get a pencil out of my bookbag our eyes met and held. The smile he threw at me was totally sincere but I couldn’t smile back. I stared at him for a moment, really taking in his features. His dark brown eyes so deep I could nearly see my reflection in them.  His eyebrows were raised playfully and his lips were parted as if he wanted to say something but had instead settled on a carefree grin.

I tried to make my lips curve upward. Really, I did.  Maybe tomorrow it will be easier.

/tuesday


	7. Day 12

Day 12

We had gym. Volleyball.

Can we not? Ugh.

/wednesday


	8. Day 13

Day 13

Coach gave us a choice between volleyball and running around the track. I chose the latter. Team sports don’t exactly suit me.

Stiles and his friend Scott were also on the track. Nearly half the length was between us and I watched as Stiles turned to face Scott and jogged backwards, nimble on his feet. Another brunette joined their conversation and I could see them laugh before they jogged off towards the lacrosse field.

He didn’t smile at me in Literature. It’s probably for the best.

/thursday


	9. Day 14

Day 14

Some days it hurts to breathe. It feels like someone is sitting on top of me and getting a full breath is impossible. When my alarm woke me up I knew my grief was going to be too large to deal with today. So I turned off the alarm and pulled the blanket up over my head. My dad came in before he headed off to the hospital where he worked as the new surgeon.

His job was our reason for coming here. Well, almost.

But I don’t want to think about that so I don’t. I think my dad can tell just by glancing into my eyes why I’m not quite up to socializing today. His voice was sure as he said “It’s going to pass. It won’t always hurt as much as it does right now."

I doubt that very much. When you lose half of your family like I did it’s hard to imagine it not hurting more.

And instead of facing the pain I rolled over into my darkened cocoon and went back to sleep.

/friday


	10. Day 15

Day 15

Dad thinks getting a dog would be therapeutic for me.

I don’t disagree. It would be nice if the house wasn’t always so quiet.

We go tomorrow to pick out a friend.

/saturday


	11. Day 16

Day 16

I woke up at noon when the doorbell chimed. After tossing on my robe and knotting it loosely at my waist I deemed myself appropriate enough to answer.

It was Stiles. He looked a little panicked and asked me if he could come in.

When I faltered, blocking his entry, he looked over his shoulder, causing me to look past him as well.

Three men were waiting in the street, sitting in an idling sports car. Realizing he was running away from them, I backed up and invited him in. His relief was palpable once the door between us and them was closed and locked.

"That was close. Thanks."

His gaze went around the still empty living room where unpacked boxes were stacked in the corners. I fidgeted for a moment and then gave up on pleasantries and headed for the kitchen. “Coffee?” I held a mug up as an offer. At the quick shake of his head I shrugged and poured myself a cup, adding sugar and a splash of milk.

Stiles continued to look around, both of us unsure how to proceed. Thankfully, we were interrupted by a tapping on the back door. It was one of Stiles friends. Derek. He looked a little old to be friends with a high schooler but I’m not that judgmental. They both thanked me and Stiles seemed to linger as if he wanted to say something. Derek, apparently a man of impatience, poked his head back into the kitchen and stared at us. Finally Stiles took his hands out of his pockets and made a pushing motion with his palms out as if asking for a modicum of privacy. Derek rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath and I was momentarily torn between wondering what Stiles had to say and that night of the full moon when I’d heard that animal in the woods.

Finally my unexpected guest smiled and said, “You missed school on Friday.”

From the living room I heard a groan and Derek said, “Are you kidding me?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes in that direction and then followed up by lowering his voice and confessing, “It’s hard not to notice when you aren’t sitting in front of me.” Another wayward groan and Stiles threw his hands up. “Fine. Okay. Fine. I’m coming.”

They left out the back and I waited for the street goons to come ask for them but when I looked out the front they were gone too.

Dad worked late. I didn’t get my puppy.

/sunday


	12. Day 17

Day 17

I made it to school just as the bell rang. The whole day seemed to follow that pattern and I felt rushed and uncomfortable. When it was time for lunch I forced myself into the cafeteria. I didn’t buy lunch at school so I made a beeline for the table I’d been sitting at since the beginning of the year. Its occupants consisted of mostly outcasts and stragglers.

My butt had barely touched the seat when I was suddenly flanked on either side. Stiles sat to my right, his smile sincere to an extent. I didn’t have to look to my left to know his friend Scott was there.

I narrowed my eyes, already suspicious as I asked, “Boys?”

Scott cleared his throat and I turned to look at him. “Your dad works at the hospital right?”

I tapped my nails on the table and took my time answering. I felt a favor coming and when I finally relented and said, “He does. Why?” Stiles took his turn. “We need to get into the morgue. Scott’s mom is a nurse but since the killings they’ve upped the security.”

I stared at Stiles. I knew he was talking about the animal attacks. And I knew he was asking me to get them into a restricted area. It felt like a slap, though. I thought he actually liked me for a second. I thought about it. What I would be doing. We had just moved here and I could potentially get my dad fired.

"No."

I stared down at the table in front of me where my hands were clasped together. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Scott mouthing something to Stiles and then his response in return. I interrupted by asking, “Why were those guys chasing you yesterday?”

They stopped their antics and Stiles glanced over my shoulder to Scott before he said with a shrug, “A case of mistaken identity.”

I pushed back from the lunch table, surprising them both. “That’s why I said no.” As they mirrored each other, both turning to look at me, I added, “You don’t trust me. And I don’t trust you.” Without listening to the argument I could see brewing in his eyes I turned away and walked out of the cafeteria.

Stiles passed me a note in Lit class. I didn’t read it. When the class ended I balled it up and left it on my desk.

I didn’t look back to see what he did with it.

/monday


	13. Day 18

Day 18

During the pep rally today Lydia and Allison called me over to sit with them. Lydia acted disinterested that I even existed but Allison asked me a lot of questions and looked as if she were taking mental notes of my answers.

The lacrosse players all gathered on the first bench of the built in bleachers, their jerseys bright and unsoiled. I stared at number 24. As if he felt my stare he turned and looked behind him, his eyes finding mine almost instantly. After a moment in which he seemed to be arguing with himself he shot me a pseudo smile. I returned it immediately as if it were a reflex, startling both of us.

He turned to face front quickly and I watched his shoulders bunch as he leaned forward, bracing himself for something maybe.

I kept my attention on him even as Lydia suddenly started talking. When Stiles looked over his shoulder again he ducked his head as if sneaking a peek. His stealthy move caused me to grin and I waved at him, just a small lift of my fingers to let him know I was watching him too. 

Lydia cleared her throat to capture my attention and I looked at her, curious. Her voice was lowered as she leaned past Allison to say, “Not him.”

I pressed my lips together to hold in my automatic comeback and I looked from the serious set of her eyes to the surprised arch of Allison’s brows.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you two were a thing."

She sat back just as quickly and smiled. “Oh. We’re not. But he’s still off limits.”

I looked down the bleachers to where Scott was whispering something into Stiles’ ear and then the pep rally finally started and I focused all my attention on the announcements being made. I could feel him looking back at me but I forced myself to stare straight ahead.

I didn’t need the drama and a girl like Lydia could cause a lot of it. Better to just mind my own business. It wasn’t like I had any plans for myself and Stiles anyway.

/tuesday


	14. Day 19

Day 19

I spent the day avoiding him.

He seemed confused but accepting. It’s that last part that breaks my heart.

It’s as if he was expecting me to lose interest. As if that sort of thing happens all the time.

I paid attention during Lit though and Lydia didn’t even speak to him and he sits directly in front of her.

I’m trying not to be obvious about it but I kind of miss the way he would lean forward, invading my space. Scott keeps looking between me and Allison but I don’t know why. These people are so confusing. Can’t there be any normal teenagers at this school?

/wednesday


	15. Day 20

Day 20

Everyone was absent. Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and the hot twins. I asked Danny if everything was okay since I’m pretty sure he’s dating one of the hotties and he just shook his head and said, “This happens more than you’d think.”

Weird. This whole town is weird.

/thursday


	16. Day 21

Day 21

Between classes I slipped into the girls bathroom and had just shut and locked the stall door when Stiles said, “Hey.”

Luckily my pants weren’t down yet.

I opened the door a crack and stared at him, making sure he had really just followed me in here. “What are you doing? Are you crazy?”

He grinned a little, hands stuffed in his pockets as he paced back and forth in front of the sinks. “Maybe. Probably. I just needed to talk to you away from everyone.”

"Okay." I came out of the stall and stood just a few feet away. "What’s up?"

He looked at me and then away as if unsure how to start so I waited. Finally after he shuffled his feet a few times and worked up a blush he blurted, “Do you like me? Because I like you. A lot. But I get these mixed signals from you and I don’t know what to do.”

I stopped him with a hand to his arm. “I do like you. I just,” I waved my hands around, stirring the air as if trying to conjure up the right words, “I don’t know if I’m ready to like you as much as I do.”

His perplexed look halted me. “You like me but you don’t want to?”

I winced, thinking that over. Finally I nodded, “Kind of.” Rushing to explain I said, “I just went through some very fucked up stuff. My parents were in an accident and my mom didn’t make it.” I stopped when my voice caught and the immediate sympathy in Stiles eyes reflected everything I didn’t want to deal with. Not that he gave me the chance to deflect him. Suddenly he was there, his arms around me, holding me close. His voice was whisper soft when he admitted, “I lost my mom, too.”

I swallowed hard and in that moment I felt as if someone finally understood. Someone finally knew me.

Night 21

Stiles came over to study. My dad didn’t get home until after ten and by then we had moved on from studying to a Star Wars marathon. We were sitting in the floor, a bowl of half eaten popcorn our only chaperone, while we argued about any potential remake rumors.

Dad seemed shocked to see we had company. Stiles stood, brushing off his hands on his pants and then held out his palm in greeting. “I’m Stiles. Stilinski.” As an afterthought he added reluctantly, “My dads the sheriff.”

The tension seemed to melt away and my dads shoulders fell as he let down his guard. “Your father is a good man.” He looked over at me and smiled, “are you two having fun?”

I raised the popcorn and he nodded, exhaustion written all over his face. “Don’t stay up too late.” Then he pat Stiles on the shoulder in dismissal. “Nice to meet you stiles.”

Dad left us and went up the stairs. Stiles returned to his spot beside me and looked me over. “Your dad is pretty laid back.”

I squinted at him as if seeing him for the first time. “I didn’t know your dad was the sheriff.”

He looked away as if in thought and answered, “yeah. He works long hours. Kind of like yours I guess.”

I bumped my shoulder into his and we settled back into our easy groove of watching the movie and making small talk.

I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder, leaning back against the couch. I woke up when his phone buzzed with a text message and he checked in with his dad. “I should get going.”

I nodded in agreement. “Probably a good idea.”

We walked to the door and when my hand touched the brass knob Stiles stopped me with a look. “Are you doing anything this weekend?”

I looked around at the boxes stacked along the hallway. “Unpacking, I guess.”

Stiles shifted at my response as if unsure how to say goodbye so I made the first move. My toes pressed to his as I leaned into him for a hug. My head was turned, cheek resting on his chest as I said, “Thank you. For everything. It really helps to know I’m not alone.”

He hugged me back, his embrace warm and his flannel comforting. “Goodnight, Shelly.” Then he walked out the door and when he looked back at me from the end of the driveway he smiled. That’s probably when I knew with absolute certainty that Stiles was The One.

/friday


	17. Day 23

Day 23

I spent most of my day yesterday unpacking. I now know why I put it off for 3 weeks. A lot of the stuff we haven’t used since mom and Jake passed. Dad spent the day at work, much like he will today and tomorrow and the rest of his life. I know he doesn’t have to take so many hours. I’m sure he’s using work to stay busy so he won’t have to deal. 

I can’t blame him.

I’ve been trying to think of a good distraction for myself and I just keep coming back to the idea of getting a dog.

When I looked in the paper, there was a small selection of pets for sale but something about the animal clinic ad jumped out at me. It didn’t take long to make myself worthy of going out in public and once dressed and presentable I left to get a new friend. Even if I had to buy the love and affection.

I got to the clinic a little after noon and a handsome bald man in a clean white coat asked if he could help me. Just as I was about to answer an uniformed man came in carrying a mud smeared puppy. “Rescued this little guy out of the drainage ditch, Doc. Can you believe the nerve of some people?” The older man in his police getup gave me a once over and then tipped his head in greeting. “Ma’am.”  
I blinked at the realization that this must be Stiles’s dad, the sheriff. “Sir.” He shot me a funny look and handed the pup over to the vet.

After a quick but thorough look the vet called over his shoulder towards the back of the clinic, “Scott, do me a favor and come get this little guy.”

I watched with interest as the guy in my Lit class, Stiles ’ best friend, came through a set of swinging doors. His eyes went first to the dog, then shifted to his boss, me, and finally the sheriff. He cuddled the dog to his chest gently and then exchanged a few words with both men. I listened with interest while waiting patiently, learning the older man was indeed Stiles father and the doctor’s name was Deaton.

The sheriff made plans to swing by after his shift to check on the pup and after another tip of his head to me he was gone.

The doctor took a moment to write down something in a thick file and then he opened the partition separating the front of the room from the back as if inviting me to join him. When I continued to stare at him he looked up at me and waited a beat before saying, “You can come on back and take a look at our strays. You’re here for a companion, correct?”

I stood up and brushed my hands on my jeans. “Uh. Yes. Yes, I am. How?”

His smile was warm as he pushed through the set of double doors and held them for me. “I’m pretty good at guessing. Also, the only clients that come through my doors with empty arms are the ones picking up or looking for something to fill them.” He led me to the door marked DOGS and said, “I hope you find what you’re looking for inside.” Then he left me alone and I opened the door for myself.

Stiles’ voice filled the room as I pushed through and I couldn’t help but smile at the pleasant surprise. He was singing, horribly off tune, as if he were listening to headphones. I rounded the corner and bit my lip at the sight of him down on all fours while he rubbed the belly of a giant lab. I could just make out a few words from The Cardigans before he stopped and looked over at me. His cheeks flushed a light pink and his lips parted in surprise. He glanced back down and then up and I smiled, mouth stretching in an uncomfortable direction. I hadn’t had a lot to smile about lately. But Stiles seemed to bring them out of me with ease.

He fumbled for a moment before saying, “Hey, Shelly! Wow. So what - what are you doing here?”

I looked into the door of the cage beside me at a floppy eared beagle and touched the bars gently. “Looking for a friend. What are you doing here?”

Scott’s voice boomed at us as he swung through the door, “Dude. You’ll never guess who was here! That chick you like in Lit class? The one with the pretty eyes?” He must have seen Stiles’s face drop because he turned around to see me standing off to the side. Scott covered his mouth and apologized, “Aw, man. I’m so sorry.” He looked from me back to Stiles and then to the door. “I’m just gonna let you get back to whatever …”

I watched the door swing shut curiously before glancing over at Stiles. “I have pretty eyes, huh?” I batted my eyelashes at him and he scoffed.

"I’m sure you know you have pretty everything."

A surprised “Oh” escaped my lips and Stiles stood up, rubbing his hands together.

He looked a little flustered but he continued by saying, “So, what kind of friend are you looking for?”

I left the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic with a lighter wallet and a four legged floppy eared lab. The same one Sheriff Stilinski had brought in. And a lunch date on Monday with Stiles. The amount of stuttering and random blurting it took on his part to get the words out endeared him to me.

I drove home cautiously while the puppy, Dr. Deaton guessed he was less than a year old, jumped from seat to seat.

I still feel like I’m being watched. It sounds ridiculous but I do. Someone followed me home from the clinic, I’m sure of it.

I might be going crazy.

Night 23

I can’t sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see a room full of broken mirrors and I hear howling that gets louder and louder until it fills every empty space inside of me. I smell wet grass even though I’m still in the mirror room and I feel the tickle of a breeze though the windows are shut.

The dog sleeping at the foot of my bed doesn’t stir. His gentle breathing with the occasional whine helps lull me into a half asleep state so I get a little rest but not much.

I can hear a soft feminine voice in my head that whispers over and over but I can’t figure out what she’s saying. I’m not even sure I want to know.

/sunday


	18. Day 24

Day 24

I went to school. My lunch date with Stiles was rescheduled. His early morning text let me know something had come up and that this was by no means a brush off.

I walked home instead of taking the bus.

I’m so tired.

/monday


	19. Day 26

Day 26

I haven’t slept in days. As soon as my eyes close the voice is back, ringing in my ears. Her whisper has escalated to a scream and I can barely hear myself think over the noise. “King is coming.” Over and over again I hear her warning.

I don’t know who King is but I’d like him to get here already so she’ll shut up.

My lunch date with Stiles was nice. Calm. Like a beautiful island untouched by chaos.

He hasn’t mentioned a second one. He seems preoccupied with something happening in his personal life. When I told him he could talk to me he looked like he wanted to but decided against it. That’s fine. Something I can relate to considering I don’t plan on telling him about the psychotic voice echoing behind my every thought.

The dog, whom I’m tempted to name ‘King’ is a great companion. I’m glad he seems to want to stick around. Atleast somebody wants me.

/wednesday


	20. Day 27

Day 27

I went into the woods today. I was walking home from school and saw a path leading into the trees. Without much thought I walked through the opening and continued down the smooth dirt trail. The sunlight filtering through the leaves overhead lent a calming glow that relaxed and refreshed.

I heard the voices off in the distance and figured I could just work my way around them. That was my initial thought until I heard his name.

"Did he say why he’s coming?"

"You know King doesn’t have to have a reason. He just likes to check in, I guess."

A disgruntled sigh followed by, “Is King an alpha too?”

I held my breath and listened harder, recognizing Scott’s voice followed by Stiles. “Am I the only one that would like to go just one day without hearing that word?”

A girl’s voice taunted, “Alpha, alpha, alpha. Aw. I was hoping if I said it three times you’d go away.”

Stiles returned, “You want me gone? Fine. I’m out.”

A commanding voice overrode the two arguing, “You’re not going anywhere. We’re going to need all the help we can get.”

"I don’t see why. This King guy can’t be any worse than Ducaleon. Now that was a badass."

I needed to know more about this man. Alpha. Whatever. The voices drifted off with the sound of leaves crunching underfoot and I looked towards the fading noise, warring with myself whether to follow or get out.

The choice was made for me when I heard a howl that sent shivers up my spine. I went home. I could always ask Stiles who King was tomorrow.

/thursday


	21. Day 28

**Day 28**

Stiles practically skidded into his seat, shoes squeaking against the clean floor of the classroom. I looked up at him from my bag with a questioning glance. The sheepish smile on his face belied the inquisitive glint in his eyes as he leaned forward. “What are you doing after school?”

"I don’t have any plans if that’s what you’re asking. What’s up?"

"After the game a bunch of us are going to grab some pizza. Wanna come with?"

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, dragging it out between my teeth as I thought about it. I decided to just ask him right then and there. If he was honest I’d go.

"Who’s King and why did you call him an alpha?"

Scott turned towards us abruptly, mouth open in shock. Stiles sputtered and sat back in his seat as if the air had just deflated out of him. I headed them off by admitting, “A few nights ago I started having dreams and someone was saying ‘King is coming’. Then I went into the woods yesterday and heard you guys talking about someone with the same name. So what’s the dealio?”

Scott cleared his throat as class started and I kept my body half turned as I pretended to search through my bag while I spoke low, “Tell me the truth and I’ll go with you tonight.” I turned back around and opened my book in front of me. A small smile flirted with the edges of my mouth. I might finally get some answers.

After class I found out it wasn’t going to be that easy. Scott and Stiles crowded in around me on our way to the cafeteria. “I have to talk to Derek. I can’t tell you anything until I do.”

I looked from Scott to Stiles, “And you? Does Derek run your life too ?”

Stiles looked like he was going to argue but instead said begrudgingly, “When it comes to this, pretty much.” After a quiet moment Scott and Stiles seemed to have the same idea. “Has anyone approached you lately? Anyone suspicious ?”

I looked between them as they herded me towards the lunch table. I answered honestly. “Just you two.”

Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically, “Besides us, I mean.”

I shook my head. ”Nope.”

They seemed to think that through when Scott suddenly said, “Remember when Lydia went through that thing with Peter ?”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he turned to me. “What happens when you scream ?”

I shook my head again, “What are you talking about?”

Stiles bobbed his head back and forth as he reiterated. “When you scream does anything weird happen?”

I closed my eyes and sighed, tired of the inquiries. ”I just want to know who King is. Call Derek and ask him if you can tell me if that’s what you need to do but I’m not going to sit here and answer your every question while you answer none of mine.”

I got up from the table and carried my bag out of the lunch room, escaping from the endless noise that surrounded me.

I only had to wait until the end of the day for an answer. I was at my locker switching out my books when a leather jacket wearing scruffy faced guy leaned against the wall beside me. His eyes hardened the longer I looked him over until I finally said, “Derek.”

His name was echoed as Scott and Stiles came around the corner. “Derek! Hey man, how’s it going?”

He spoke with banked authority as he replied, “Shouldn’t you two be getting ready for the game?”

Stiles sidled between us and flashed Derek an endearing smile before turning to me with a serious frown. “Be careful, okay? Just. Be careful.” Scott started to drag him away and Stiles called out over his shoulder, “I’ll see you tonight!”

I lowered my hand from the wave I sent towards him and turned to the dark figure beside me. “Okay. Where do we start?”

Derek straightened and stepped away from the row of lockers, “You tell me how you know King and I’ll decide from there how much information you need to know.” It was going to be a longer day than I expected.

**Night 28**   
**Part I**

"How long have these dreams been going on?"

I looked around us at the charred and blackened structure that stood tall and less than proud against the clear sky. I shrugged into my jacket trying to find a warmth that didn’t exist. “Just a few nights. Now there’s just the voice.”

"King is coming."

I raised my eyebrows dramatically. “So I’ve heard. Over and over.”

Derek leaned back against his sleek sportscar and crossed his legs at the ankles, appearing relaxed at first glance. “A room of mirrors and a woman’s voice.”

"Fresh grass. Clean air. The exhilaration of running. The thrill of the chase."

Derek looked at me curiously. “What are you chasing?”

My shrug is concealed but I reply, “King, I think.”

"Not possible."

I glared over at Derek as I halted my pacing.  “Look, you asked. I’m pretty sure it’s King. Scruffy beard and tattooed and slightly dangerous looking?”

A voice from our right startled me enough to have me backing up towards Derek. He immediately stepped in front of me as if I were his to protect. The deeply masculine voice had a lilt to it as he responded, “Slightly dangerous? Sweetheart, you must not know me very well. Isn’t that right, Hale?”

Derek’s answering grunt was not reassuring. “You’re early.”

I peered around Derek’s wide shoulders at the imposing figure standing against the backdrop of the darkening woods. “An old friend can’t stop by while passing through?”

A growl from somewhere near us caused the hair at the back of my neck to stand on end as I looked around for the source. “Shelly. Get in the car.”

I obeyed without thought, opening the door and sliding down into the leather passenger seat. Derek held up a hand and lowered his voice until I couldn’t hear him at all.

King wasn’t responding at first, just listening, and then suddenly he wasn’t. A flash of red and a whip of movement and he was gone.  Derek stood for a moment, unmoving.  I was just about to open the door to ask if he was okay when he turned and joined me. He pulled his door shut after himself and stared straight ahead.

Just when I thought he was going to start the car and drive us away he started to speak. “A few weeks ago there were some murders. Stiles and Scott asked you to get them access to the morgue and you refused.” I opened my mouth, unsure how he knew all that. He continued, “Stiles didn’t want to ask you. He genuinely likes you. They did it as a favor to me. He seemed almost - proud - that you wouldn’t help them.” His brow furrowed and he stared straight ahead into the edge of the woods. “You can trust me. Scott. Stiles. But under no circumstances are you to trust King.”  He turned to me then, sudden and startling. “King was somehow involved in those murders. I don’t know how but he was.”

I cleared my throat. “Didn’t he just get into town, though?”

Derek’s nod was nearly imperceptible but I caught the motion out of the corner of my eye.  ”King has a talent for being in two places at once.”

The drive back to the school to catch the game was silent.  I was sure we were both engrossed in our own thoughts. 

It wasn’t until we were parked and each struggling to decide what to say next that I had a thought and asked it before I could rethink it. “You called him an alpha.” I didn’t turn to look at Derek, I could barely keep the shaking from my voice without. “Why did you do that?  What’s an alpha?”

Derek sat there for a really long time, without answering me, staring straight ahead at the field where the game was underway.  Finally he got out of the car and waited for me but even as I joined him I knew he wasn’t going to tell me. And a small part of me, as we walked across the crisp grass to the packed bleachers, was relieved.

**Night 28**   
**Part II**

I sat next to the sheriff. Derek led me to the stands and tried to steer me towards Lydia and Allison but I sidestepped him and hurried up the bleachers to where Stiles’ dad sat. I waited as he scooted over to make room for me and then lowered myself beside him. I smiled gratefully and watched the game proceed.

I didn’t know until Scott scored that his mom was on the other side of us. She wooped and threw her arms up and Sheriff Stilinski grinned at her antics.

Leaning towards me he whispered, “That’s Ms McCall.” I nodded, thankful to be kept in the loop. Then he handed me his box of popcorn from the concession stand and as I took a handful he asked, “Why aren’t you sitting with your friends?”

I chewed thoroughly, biding my time, which he was aware of and eventually looked at me, arching his brow in curiosity. “I needed some time alone.”

He looked around us at the packed stands. “You might have come to the wrong place for that.”

I nodded and hunkered down against the breeze that blew past us. “I told Stiles I’d be here.”

The sheriff frowned suddenly as if he was unsure what to make of that information. Stiles came off the field and his eyes scanned the bleachers as if searching for someone. When his father realized what he was doing he held up a hand in recognition. Stiles nodded at him and continued on, his eyes lowering to mine in astonishment. His lips formed a small smile and his cheeks flushed and then the coach was yelling his number and telling him to get back out there.

His dad looked down at me for a second before returning to the field in front of us. “Don’t hurt him.”

I glanced over at the man beside me. “What?”

"I saw that look he gave you. He likes you. Stiles has had it pretty rough."

I interjected because I didn’t need the parent speech. “Hey. So have I, okay. You know my dad. You know what I just came out of.” I swallowed back my emotion which he seemed to have notice because he put his arm around me as if comforting a child. I accepted his embrace for a moment and then he lowered his arm as if he were at a loss for words. Scott’s mom watched us carefully from the other side of him and I looked away. It was a minute before I could say, “I really like Stiles too. He’s a good friend and I would never hurt him. Not if I can help it.”

The sheriff seemed to take my words in stride before he answered, “That’s all I ask.”

We watched the rest of the game in strained silence.

Afterwards I walked myself down to the field, leaving Stiles’ dad behind with Ms. McCall. Stiles stopped beside me as his teammates continued towards the locker room. “Will you wait for me?”

I thought about everything that had happened today. All I wanted was to go home but I also wanted to be with him. I agreed with an exception, “I’ll go wait by your jeep.”

He shifted from foot to foot as if uncomfortable asking me something but instead of speaking he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. The electric tingle that spread throughout my body surprised and overwhelmed me. My hands grabbed the front of his jersey to hold him close at the same time he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me.

Then his tongue touched mine and I shivered to my toes, stretching to meet him stroke for stroke.

A throat clearing beside us broke us out of our daze.

His dad looked amused if not a little horrified at the public display of affection which Scott’s mom watched with a smile. She nudged the sheriff with her elbow and said, “Cool.”

Stiles rolled his eyes good naturedly and let go of me slowly. “I’ll meet you at the jeep.”

His dad spoke then, loud and clear, “You’re only going out for pizza. Got it?”

Stiles gave him a thumbs up as he jogged off to the gym room.

The adults walked me to the blue jeep parked in the center row of the student lot and then asked if I wanted them to wait with me.

Already aware of our uncomfortable situation I said, “No thanks. I’m sure he won’t be long.”

As they walked off towards a green four door sedan I leaned against the bumper and waited.

I should have taken them up on their offer.

**Night 28**   
**Part III**

I was alone maybe half a minute when the crunch of gravel under foot drew my attention. I stared across the parking lot at the figure walking towards me at a comfortable pace. When it clicked in my brain that it was King I started backing away from the Jeep and inching towards the edge of the lot.

I heard the heavy doors leading from the locker rooms to the lot bang open and voices grew louder as people exited. I heard Stiles call my name. I heard a growl. Then all I could hear was my own breathing as I turned and ran into the woods in a burst of panic.

I don’t know how long or how far I ran but when I finally stopped I was caught between horror and hilarity. As I looked around the darkened woods I realized I had overreacted. I put my hand over my mouth as I laughed. Why had I run in the first place? No one had been chasing me or threatening me.

After my heart settled into a normal rhythm I dug into my pocket for my cell phone. I had to call Stiles and let him know I was okay.

Just as I unlocked the screen I heard a noise to my left and turned.

The attack came from my right.  Teeth sank into my flesh and a searing pain settled into my thigh. I fell to the ground, dropping my phone, and put my hands to my wound. I applied all the pressure I could but my blood continued to burn me from the inside out.

While I cried, curled into a ball on my side, holding my injured leg in my hands, my phone began to ring.  With hiccuping sobs I lunged for my phone and answered the call, my voice was thread bare as I choked out, “help me.” I could barely hear Stiles yelling my name in panic before blackness descended on my vision and my breath stole away from me, dragging me down.

/friday


	22. Day 29

**Day 29**   
**Part I**

I woke up mid scream and shot upright in bed. Blue walls surrounded me and a gray comforter was gripped tight in my fingers as I wailed.  Footsteps pounded outside the room and then the door slammed open. Stiles skidded to a halt, hands held up in a stopping motion. “Shhh. It’s okay. You’re safe!”

I sucked in air, trying to catch my breath. Stiles moved forward and sat at the edge of the twin bed as he watched me cautiously. When I realized I must be in his room I glanced around but didn’t lower the blanket. “What happened?”

Stiles grimaced and bounced his knee nervously. “Well, here’s the thing. I’m not the best person to tell you this and Scott went with Derek to confront the guy-“

"King."

His eyes widened. “You remember?”

I shook my head slowly so I wouldn’t get a headache. “No. I saw him in the parking lot last night. I was running from him.”  Pieces started coming back to me and I tossed the blanket aside to look at my leg. My very naked, unblemished leg. It dawned on me that I was no longer dressed in my clothes from last night and I was instead nude except for the maroon jersey that hit me midthigh.

Stiles made a noise and rubbed a palm over his head, looking everywhere but at me. “About that. You were pretty bloody so when we got you back here I cleaned you up and threw away your clothes. Your jeans were ruined anyways. And Derek was gonna do it but he doesn’t exactly have a light touch. So I - ya know - but it’s okay! I didn’t look!”

A smile gathered at the corners of my mouth. In the midst of what was probably one of the worst moments of my life here was Stiles able to make me forget the bad stuff for a minute. I reached out to him to halt his rambling. “It’s okay. I - thank you. I’m glad it was you and not Derek.” Derek scared the crap out of me.

I looked down at my exposed thigh once more and frowned. “How did that happen?  Where’s the wound?” I lifted my face in the air and sniffed deeply. “And what’s that smell?” My stomach rumbled and I got to my knees. “Is that bacon?” Suddenly ravenous I moved to get out of bed and came up against Stiles who had stood up to block me.

"I’m not supposed to let you out of this room until they get back."

"Oh." I licked my lips and lowered myself back to the bed. My stomach made its intentions known as it grumbled. I placed a hand to it and rubbed in a small circle. "Could you maybe bring me something to eat?"

Stiles looked from me to the door and pursed his lips, weighing his options. “I guess so. But you have to promise me you won’t leave this room.”

I frowned and looked around. “Where would I go?” His eyes lit on the window and I arched a brow in question. “Aren’t we on the second story?”

His sigh was audible as he went to the door. “Doesn’t stop Scott. Or Derek for that matter.”

I watched as he went, muttering to himself the whole way. 

**Day 29**   
**Part II**

The bacon that I had devoured wasn’t sitting right. It had nothing to do with the food itself and everything to do with the information I was being told.

I looked from Derek to Scott to Stiles and back to Derek who had just delivered the final blow. I had to say it out loud to see if it sounded just as ridiculous spoken as it did inside my head. “So I’m a werewolf.”

All 3 men in front of me nodded and I found myself joining them, my head bobbing right along. I stopped and held out a hand. “King bit me and he’s my alpha but he left me.”

Scott aimed a dirty look at Derek when he said, “Alphas don’t always stick around afterward.”

Derek ignored the side eye and added, “I haven’t heard many favorable compliments in King’s favor anyway so you’re probably better off without him.”

Scott perked up for a second. “And you have us! Things could be a lot worse.”

I wrinkled my nose at that, “So that’s it? Congratulations, you’re a werewolf; now go live your normal life?”

"Not entirely-"

"Basically-"

Scott and Derek stared each other down and I caught a hint of red in the glare. Derek looked away first and it dawned on me then. “Wait. You’re an alpha?”

Scott leaned back against the desk and nodded. “I am.”

I thought about my options and finally asked, “So can I be in your pack instead of King’s?”

Scott looked taken aback as he struggled to find words and Derek turned thoughtful. Stiles opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as the doorbells chimed.

He was already halfway down the stairs when Derek growled and Scott sprang into action, one jumping out the open window and the other loping from the room.

I stood from my perch on the edge of Stile’s bed and tried to focus my hearing but everything remained muffled.  It wasn’t until a deep growl sounded from below that I moved from the room.

Jamison King stood in the entryway, Derek holding him in place against a wall while Scott took up sentry in the open doorway. Stiles was doubled over, clutching his stomach, and I sprang into motion to help him.

As soon as I was out in the open King turned his head, Derek’s forearm pressing into his neck making the movement awkward. As I grabbed onto Stiles and got him upright he smiled a crooked smile and struggled as he said, “Hello, Shelly.”

I put Stiles on the couch and moved to stand between him and King. “Now you want to say hi? You bit me and left me for dead! You don’t just get to come back into my life like some deadbeat dad trying to settle a debt.” I waved a hand behind me where Stiles was catching his breath. “And don’t get me started on that.”

King flashed red eyes at me and I swallowed hard, taking a step back. “Also I don’t even think I am a werewolf. I don’t have super hearing or hairy knuckles or anything.”

He didn’t look convinced. “You’re a werewolf, sweetheart. Through and through.”

I crossed my arms in a false show of stubbornness.  “Okay. So what if I am? I’d rather be an omega than be a part of your pack anyways.”

All the men stared at me as if seeing me for the first time. Scott looked as if he wanted to speak but Derek beat him to it. “You can’t just make that decision. There’s more to it than that.”

"Well? Do I have to go on some sacred journey or can I just say a few words and be a loner? How does this stuff work?" I could feel my body start to shake as if reality was finally settling in. "I don’t want-" a half sob hiccup halted my words and I shook my head helplessly as I gasped, "You didn’t even give me a choice. You just decided and did it. Do you know how that feels?" I felt completely violated and I glared at my alpha through tear clouded eyes, "I will never be part of your pack." I turned and started back up the stairs, my words just loud enough for them all to hear, "You’ll have to kill me first."  
  


 **Day 29**  
 **Part III**  
  
I waited for him to leave. I sat on the edge of Stiles bed and listened to the conversation taking place below me. I shouldn’t have been able to hear every word but I could. I should have been in awe of this new ability of mine but I wasn’t. I felt him walk out the front door and something invisible urged me to follow him but I fought it. I was still sitting there, hands folded in my lap where Stiles jersey pooled against my thighs, when Derek leaned in. He stared at me for a long moment before shaking his head to the side, indicating I should come with him.

I nodded and waited for him to head back downstairs before I stood up.  
  
I contemplated going out the window but thought better of it. Besides, I really wanted to see Stiles.  
  
The situation downstairs was less tense with King gone. Scott stood in the hall, examining himself in the mirror. I stopped beside him and looked at the rapidly forming bruise. He was hurt because of me. I may as well have been the one to punch him. His eyes met mine in our reflection and he put his shirt down. "It's fine. I'll heal."  
  
Tears gathered in my eyes and I turned away from him. I spoke to Derek, "I appreciate the fight you put up for me. You didn't have to do that but you did."  
  
I shifted my gaze to Scott. "Do you even have a pack?"  
  
His nod was short. "Kind of. I mean, I do. But it was mostly an accident."  
  
I breathed deeply, gathering my thoughts before I said to all of them, "I can't leave here. I wish I could so all of this trouble wasn't on your doorsteps. But the reality is that I can't leave my dad behind. I don't think he'd survive another loss. I can distance myself from all of you so you aren't caught in the cross hairs but I can't leave with King. I refuse."  
  
Derek interrupted me then. "Would you kill him for your freedom?"  
  
I swallowed hard as that question buzzed around me. I held my suddenly dizzy head with my hands. Could I kill someone in cold blood? No. I knew I couldn't. Stiles put an arm around me and led me to the couch to sit beside him. "We'll find another way. Okay? It'll all work out."  
  
I heard Derek ask Scott to step outside with him and then the front door closed. I turned my head to rest against Stiles bicep and heard his heart start to gallop a little faster, the sound resonating in my own chest.  
  
I frowned and leaned back to look at him. "What's wrong? Your heartbeat is going crazy."  
  
A weak laugh stuttered out from between his lips and his cheeks were mottled with pink. "I -uh- it just occurred to me that you're basically naked under my shirt."  
  
I felt my cheeks flush to match his and I looked down at his hand where it rested against his knee, fingers flexing as if he were forcing himself not to touch. From outside we heard Scott say, "Hey, sheriff!"  
  
Stiles popped up off the couch and nearly carried me up the stairs in his haste to escape whispering repeatedly, "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit."  
  
Once in his room he pushed me towards the closet. "Go. Go. Go."  
  
His panic created my own and I stepped into the tight space, sliding the door closed just as his bedroom door opened.  
  
"Hey, son."  
  
A little too cheerfully and a little louder than expected Stiles replied, "Hi, dad! How was work?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Work was work. I just came home to grab some lunch and -"

Stiles didn't let him finish, interrupting him to say, "Oh! Lunch! Why don't we go downstairs and get some of that food that you make into a meal and then put in your mouth."

I pressed my lips together to keep the laughter at bay. I was starting to learn that Stiles screamed guilty even in the most innocent of situations.

I waited until I heard them in the kitchen before I took a breath and peeked out of the closet.  From downstairs I could hear Scott join the other two men in the kitchen and from the window between Stiles bed and desk I heard Derek calling me out. I went to the wall and pushed the curtains aside, staring down at the wolf in man's clothing.  He made an impatient motion of his hands, directing me to jump.

In a whisper I spoke, "Are you serious? I can't jump down there!"

He rolled his eyes and pointed at me and then at the ground.  With only a movement of his lips he mouthed, "Get down here."

As if compelled to do so I opened the window and had my leg over the sill when I realized what I was doing.  I panicked and started to pull my leg back in and Derek made a noise low in the back of his throat.  It wasn't a growl as much as a command that struck me deep in the pit of my stomach and without much thought I swung my other leg through the window and dropped noiselessly to the ground, landing on all fours.

Not until I scooted into Derek's low slung sports car did I realize what I had just done and that I still only wore a Lacrosse jersey and a pair of panties.  "Derek!"

He laughed and it almost made me forgive him. Until he said, "I made sure the neighbors didn't see."

I swatted the back of my hand against his chest as he pulled away from the curb and drove us to his place in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town.

It wasn't until night fell and the moon came out that I understood why he couldn't let me go home.

**Night 29**

I listened to every word Derek said. The lore and the facts and what Hollywood has glamorized.  I sat and listened in awe as he broke it all down.  And when he asked me if I had any questions I was too stunned to voice the thousands of queries knocking around inside my head.

I felt the pull of the moon even though it wasn’t full.  In addition to Stiles’s jersey I now had on a pair of borrowed sweatpants that hung loose and low on my hips.  I had tied them as tight as possible but that didn’t stop them from drooping and as I paced around the large room of the warehouse my right hand held the pants up at the waist while my left massaged my temple beside my eye.

If Derek was to be believed - “So I’m going to go full on dog tonight?”

Derek had his arms crossed in front of him and he leaned back against a support post in the vast area. “Yes. That’s why I brought you here.”

"To lock me up?"  My voice was hopeful but he hadn’t shown me any proof of restraints. 

He shook his head and Scott entered the room and spoke from the shadows, “I’m taking you out with me.  I’m going to try to teach you to control it.”

Isaac followed Scott and Stiles brought up the rear, looking me over thoroughly.  When his eyes dropped below my waist and he noticed the borrowed sweatpants his eyes slanted curiously and he leveled a glare at Derek.  I caught his gaze after a tense moment and smiled a welcome as Scott continued to speak.  ”This first shift is going to be the worst but I think you can handle it. WE can handle it.”

"And King?" I found myself standing next to Stiles without realizing either of us had crossed the room.

Derek crossed his thick arms and looked deep in thought. I leaned against Stiles, head resting on his shoulder as I waited. Finally it was Isaac who answered, “We’ll be prepared.”

I took a deep breath as I realized I was putting all my faith in a bunch of  people I wasn’t even sure I trusted. Isaac was in a couple of my classes and I continued to look him over until he shifted uncomfortably. “What?”

"I just - are you - um, an alpha?" At his shocked expression I shrugged. "All the ones I’ve met so far have been alphas. I was just wondering."

"Isaac’s not an alpha. He’s part of Scott’s pack."

I looked from Derek to Scott and back to Isaac. And then Stiles said from beside me, “Me too.”

I leaned back to get a good look at him, “But you’re not-“

"Oh, God, no. I like my steaks well done." He hugged me tight to his side, "Scott has more humans than wolves in his pack. It’s like our very own Misfit Island."

I studied Scott where he stood looking a little bashful and unsure of that simile. Derek was on the phone, talking in a stern voice and I could just barely hear a female speaking on the other end. Isaac had moved to the couch to sit, and I stood with Stiles’ arm around me, leaning on him, the only stable person in this whole room.

Darkness had already fallen and I could tell it was near time so I offered myself up. “Well then. Are we going to sit around here all night or are you guys going to take me out on the town?”

Scott grinned at my faux enthusiasm. “May as well get it over with.”

"Now you’re speaking my language!"

I gave Stiles a quick hug and then stepped away from him to go to Scott’s side. He looked as if he were going to reach out and stop me from leaving but then he just resigned himself with a heavy sigh. “Be safe. Please.” After I nodded he turned to Scott and wrinkled up his nose at him, “Don’t get my girlfriend killed, please.”

My smile was instant and I felt it way deep down. “So I’m your girlfriend?”

Derek’s groan was loud and suffering. “Just kill me now. Put a silver bullet in me and be done with it.”

Isaac snickered from the couch and Stiles made a face at the older man. “Don’t tempt me, okay. The Argents probably already have one with your name inscribed on it, buddy.”

I listened to the banter as Scott led me from the room, through a set of metal doors, and outside into the crisp autumn air.  I switched my focus from Stiles’ witty words to the solemn instructions from Scott.

And then we were off and running through the woods on all fours, instinct guiding me away.

/saturday


	23. Day 30/the end

**Day 30  
Part I**

The exhilaration was palpable, a living creature that raced through my blood and cozied up in my brain. My reflexes were so incredibly fast and my body knew what to do before my brain could send the message. I chased Scott through the woods, loping through the trees. We didn't turn into actual wolves and although Derek had told me we wouldn't I was still a little disappointed.

We got close to the edge of the forest a few times and once we ended up outside of Stiles' house. I knew he wasn't home but I could still smell him and Scott had to double back for me when I lingered too long.

He seemed to understand what I was looking for and he spoke in a very gnarly voice, "He isn't going anywhere. He'll be waiting for you back at Derek's."

And so I continued to run.

It wasn't until we were within shouting distance of the charred remains of Hale Manor that I knew something was off. I could smell it from every side. I stopped beside Scott and he held up a hand covered with thick fur and long claws. I held my breath at his signal to halt and listened with intent.

Like once before I heard the sound from my left and instinct made me duck in the opposite direction where King pounced from. He hit Scott with his shoulder against his midsection and the snarls that projected through the otherwise calm night filled the shadows cast around us.

I could just make out the glisten of red from where I crouched and I thought about everything that I had been through. Not just in the last 24 hours but in the past year as well. The anger of unfairness built inside me, the wound festering as if being poked and prodded. The sound of rage fizzled in my stomach and slowly coursed upward through my chest and into my throat and then out of my throat and into my closed mouth. The keening wail that bubbled there made me click my back teeth together and my hands, nails sharp and unbreakable, dug deep into the earth as if anchoring me in place.

Scott fought back hard but I knew it would be no match for King.

I did the only thing I could think of and opened my mouth, an unearthly shriek bringing the wolves to a stunned halt. I screamed until my lungs were emptied and all that were left were gasping breaths and the clench of my hands in the dirt.

King had Scott by the throat, his shirt torn in bloody patches and sticking to his torso. Scott looked nearly untouched save the gash in his side that his red shirt hid well. He dangled in the air, held a few feet up off the ground by King who refused to look away from his captured prey.

"You shouldn't have done that, Shelly."

I wasn't sure what I had done but I stood, in my human form, fists balled up at my sides. King spoke to me but he never looked my way. "You belong in my pack. I made you and I haven't left you. You owe me fealty."

I grabbed the closest thing to me, a shard of soot stained window pane and gripped it tightly in my right hand. King pulled his fist back, aiming it at Scott and I knew he planned to deliver a death blow. My vision turned crystal clear as if I could pick particles out of the air one by one and hold each on my fingertips. My voice growled out, "I owe you nothing." And then I charged.

**Day 30**   
**Part II**

I didn't stop until Derek's arms forcibly held me down. I was pressed, squeezed tight, between Derek's body and the rough bark of a tree. At some point I had dropped the glass weapon and began digging through flesh and bone with my hands and I could taste the tinge of blood in my mouth from the bites I had delivered.

King lay a yard away, a few pieces of him unidentifiable.

Derek was looking at me, stunned and silent. Scott and Isaac stood beside what was once King's head but now just looked like a lump of hair on a disfigured rock. Stiles stood with a bloodied girl, a woman really, and looked everywhere but at me.

My breath heaved in and out and I began to cry, hot tears flowing down my face. "I'm sorry. I don't know -" I hiccuped and lowered my forehead to Derek's shoulder, hiding my face and my shame.

King may not have been a good guy but he didn't deserve to be ripped apart limb by limb.

"Shh." Derek's voice was low and soothing and he let go of me to push my red stained hair back from my face. "You did what you had to do." He looked over to where Stiles was still speaking to the young woman. "I need to thank you. That's my sister, Cora, over there. She got mixed up with King a few weeks ago and he was keeping her captive."

Certain memories and dreams clicked into place and I absently wiped my hands down the front of Stiles' ruined jersey. "The room with the broken mirrors. The voice in my head. Was that -?"

"It was." He stepped back but not away and called his sister over. "Cora, come meet someone."

The closer she got the more I could see the resemblance. Her black shirt was stuck to her body and I thought she might be hurt but there was a light behind her eyes, as if she had enjoyed a good fight and dead bodies were her specialty. "The bastard drugged me with wolfsbane. Chained me up and left me to die as some personal vendetta from a few generations back. He was a dickhead and you did the world a favor."

She didn't look like the type to hug so I just leaned back against the tree and nodded. "I'm glad you're safe."

She looked sad for a moment as she apologized, "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I was just projecting and I was hoping to reach my brother but I got through to you instead."

I held up a hand, refusing to glance at the blood stained skin, to stave off her apology. "No problem. I just need to sit down for a minute. If you'll excuse me." Then everything went black.

**Night 30**

"I'm never going to get that sight out of my mind."

"Can we stop talking about it now?"

"It was truly frightening."

"Oh, was it, Isaac? Did your girlfriend single handedly take down a grown man - alpha - wolf right in front of you? Please, tell me how scared you were."

I could hear the slight edge in Stiles' voice and then the delight in Cora's when she said, "It was epic. I love her. If Stiles doesn't make his move I might."

"You're straight, Cora."

"It's all animal instinct, baby."

There was a silence in the air and I had a feeling Stiles was glaring at every single one of them. I sat up on the couch, slowly and carefully. My voice was a little weak when I interrupted, "Well I can safely say I am straight and I'll just stick with Stiles if that's okay with everyone."

Cora bobbed her eyebrows at me as she swayed out of the room. Stiles moved to the crudely patched couch to sit next to me. "How are you feeling? Head hurt? Hand hurt?"

I looked down at my hand he had picked up with his. There wasn't even scratch on my palm where I had been gripping the glass. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Stiles smiled softly and continued to stroke my hand with his fingertips. I leaned my chin on his slouched shoulder and quietly said, "Was it bad?"

I could smell his emotion, like a tidal wave of fear and resignation. "It was awful. There was so much blood I wasn't sure it was all his."

We were both quiet and I noticed only Scott was still in the room and he was texting someone on his phone, giving us the privacy we needed.

His body language seemed off and I could understand why that would be but it still hurt and I had to ask. "Are we going to be okay?"

He sucked in a deep breath at my question and then released it all in a rush. "I think so. It helps that I've kinda been through this before." He motioned towards his best friend and then turned to face me. "It was kind of amazing in a Kill Bill way to watch you dismember King right in front of us but everyone is on your side and Scott told us it was either him or King."

"He was just trying to protect me. My brother, Jake, did that and ended up dead. I couldn't let it happen again."

Stiles leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm sorry about your brother. Scott is the closest thing I have to one and it means the world to me that you saved his life."

I angled my lips upward to meet his and when his tongue pressed to mine any residual effects from earlier were wiped away. I had fought and I had survived. I harbored no real regrets even though I knew from this point on there would be no turning back.

/the end


End file.
